


Dirty

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn overhears some gossip about Cassian. She wants him to prove it.





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the most amazing [ Starbird ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird)
> 
> Hope it lives up to its title, also I hope it's not too OOC :-)

“I heard he’s really good in bed.”

“Captain Andor? Really?”

“Yeah, I heard he fucks like a rutting Gamorrean.”

“Ryka!”

“What?! It’s what I heard!”

“Well, I guess it’s true what they say about the quiet ones.”

“I heard he’s not exactly quiet when you’re sucking his dick.”

The two pilots continued their passage through the hangar, unknowingly passing Jyn who emerged from underneath the U-wing. Bodhi, who had also overheard the entire exchange, shot her a chagrined look.

“Uh, I’m sure it’s just idle gossip?” He shrugged his shoulders, concentrating hard on scouring the patch of carbon scoring he was working on.

“You got this under control, Bodhi? I gotta go.” Jyn began removing her gloves, passing the back of her hand across her sweaty brow. She didn’t want to admit to the twinge of jealousy that flared through her, but even more so, she didn’t want to admit that the pilots’ talk turned her on.

“Yeah sure I got this, go ahead.” Bodhi didn’t even look up, only because he knew exactly where she was headed, and after hearing the pilots’ talk, exactly what she was headed to do.

\---

Jyn hadn’t seen Cassian when she’d gotten back from her mission. Draven had wanted an immediate briefing, and afterwards as she’d walked through the hangar, she’d felt bad that Bodhi was cleaning up, since it was her fault they couldn’t avoid that squadron of TIEs. Despite his protests, she had gotten to work helping him with cleaning and repairs. Now, with those pilots’ words on her mind, she moved as quickly as she could through the corridors, towards Cassian’s quarters.

He was practically standing in the doorway, waiting for her. She could tell he wanted to say something, his face and stance were all but screaming it, but since he didn’t, Jyn just brushed past him into the room.

“Long briefing?” he finally asked. His tone was casual, but Jyn could see the tenseness in his shoulders.

“Not really,” she answered, watching him move around the room. Cassian wasn’t one to waste movement, every action was calculated, but now he was almost wandering idly, turning this way and that, his eyes roving everywhere but on her.

“Oh?” His eyebrows raised and he finally looked at her.

“Yeah, Draven was pretty quick. I was actually helping Bodhi with repairs.” She knew she didn’t need to explain, but with the way he finally relaxed she was glad she did.

“Ah. I know how Draven can be, I was hoping you hadn’t gotten stuck in there for a while.” He finally cracked a smile, and the arousal she’d felt in the hangar at the pilots’ conversation returned in full force. They were still in the early stages of their relationship, and had only started becoming intimate, so there were some things they still hadn’t explored…

“Hey, I heard some talk about you in the hangar today.” Jyn’s curiosity overtook her early-relationship-shyness at this point. She was burning to know the truth.

Cassian huffed. “Well there’s always gossip going around, don’t pay any attention to it.”

Jyn took a step closer to him, canting her head to look him in the eye. “I’m curious to find out for myself.”

He took a deep breath when Jyn entered his space, and instinctively he dipped his head so that their faces were inches apart.

“Now you have me curious,” he moved in closer, close enough so their lips could touch, “what is this gossip about me?”

Jyn smirked before she closed the gap and kissed him, pressing her body against his. One arm went around her waist and the other cradled the back of her head, as he deepened the kiss. When she felt his tongue enter her mouth her center throbbed, and she fisted her hands into his shirt. She wanted more contact, more friction, and when she felt his erection rubbing up against her, she pressed even further into him. A delicious groan rumbled from his throat, and Jyn could feel herself getting wetter at the sound of it.

“They said,” she stuttered between breaths, when his lips moved to her neck, “that you fuck hard--”

“Mmm,” he smiled into the kisses, “that is true.”

“--and loud.”

He moaned loudly at this, but also because Jyn had snaked her hand down and cupped him over his pants.

“I already know that you fuck hard,” and at her words Cassian’s cock throbbed, “I want to test the other part.” She undid his pants, while Cassian grabbed onto her hips and latched onto her neck. She pulled away reluctantly and knelt down in front of him. Cassian’s eyes widened.

“Is it alright if I put my mouth on you?” She looked up at him through her lashes, and he nodded, lust darkening his gaze. Pulling his underwear down, she hefted him in her hand, a smile of satisfaction on her lips before she licked them and put them on him. Cassian took a sharp inhale of breath, as Jyn’s lips, moist and glistening, took him in. She made a few languid licks and sucks, swirling her tongue around the tip, ramping him up. Cassian groaned at her teasing, his fingers threading into her hair. When he pulled she knew she did something he liked, and so she would do it again. She started to believe the idle gossip as Cassian’s voice rose as she continued, the moans getting deeper and rumbling longer the more she worked her tongue and mouth.

“Jyn, yes, kriff, your mouth feels so good,” he could barely get the words out, punctuated as they were by moans. Reaching down, Jyn began to finger herself, turned on as she was by Cassian’s words and sounds. She took him all the way in then, and when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat Cassian let out a deep, loud groan. Jyn hollowed out her cheeks and sucked, moving her mouth back and forth along his length, and Cassian lost all composure.

“Ah kriff it… Jyn…” His groans were mixed with incoherent words, his face almost scrunching in pain, his fingers tangling in Jyn’s hair. She held onto his hips as she pumped him, and he finally came with the loudest groan Jyn had ever heard from him. He shuddered as Jyn pulled her mouth off of him, licking her lips as she looked up into his glazed eyes.

Cassian immediately dropped to his knees in front of her, taking a hold of her face in his hands and kissing her fiercely. Jyn moaned into the kiss, still so incredibly aroused.

“So I got that question answered,” she panted when Cassian finally released her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and smirked. “Maybe you can reiterate the first part for me.” She took Cassian’s hand and slipped it down her pants, and when he found her sopping wet, he didn’t have a problem getting hard again.

It was Jyn’s turn to moan loudly as Cassian slipped his fingers inside of her, his thumb dipping into her juices and rubbing around her clit. Jyn, already so sensitive from being aroused for so long, rocked her hips hard against his hand, clinging onto his shoulders for support.

“Kriff it, Cassian, I want you inside me,” she practically growled it into his ear, and he wasted no time. Laying her gently on the floor, he pulled her pants and underwear down and off in one motion, and slid so easily and so quickly inside her that Jyn barely had a moment to gasp. She panted loudly as he built up a rhythm, nipping at her neck as he did so.

“Yes, that’s it,” he encouraged her, “It’s so good, Jyn, you feel so good.” Jyn moaned at the sound of his voice, at his words, and she could feel her orgasm building.

“Cassian, kriff!” she wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him in further, “Harder!”

He didn’t hold back then, slamming his hips so hard into her they inched along the floor. The sounds of their bodies coming together was obscene, amplified only by the moans coming out of both their mouths. Jyn held back the screams that wanted to tear from her throat, the feeling of Cassian ramming into her so overwhelming. Arching her back into him she came again and again, her body shuddering each time. He finally came with a loud groan, gripping her backside hard against him. They stayed joined together like that until Cassian softened and slipped out of her. Jyn sighed regretfully at the loss, turning to Cassian who had fallen onto his back beside her.

“So now that we’ve proven the gossip is true, I’m curious to know how it even started?” Jyn eyed Cassian with a curious smirk.

“Wild guess?” Cassian shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence. Jyn could only laugh, getting to her feet and heading for the ‘fresher.

“Now let’s go get cleaned up, Captain. You’re positively filthy.”

 


End file.
